Planes y Consejos
by Nat Love67
Summary: Alice nesesita el consejo de sus amigas por lo que comienza a enviarles cartas.


**Planes y Consejos**

[N°1]

De: Alice Gehabich  
para: /Runo Mizaki/ & / Julie Makimoto/

~.~.~.~

¡Hola chicas! Saben, no les voy a mentir, les escribo esta carta para pedirles su ayuda con un problemita que tengo. Mi ex novio Shun se trasladó aquí, a la misma escuela que yo, aunque no estamos en el mismo curso nos encontramos a cada rato en los recesos pero no nos hablamos; y eso no es todo, me he dado cuenta de que al verlo tengo un sentimiento extraño, como… si lo… extrañara, creo que sigo enamorada de él; pero no tengo ni idea de si el siente lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería de hablar con él? Chicas de verdad que necesito su AYUDA URGENTE.

Besos,

Alice

* * *

[Respuesta N°1-A]

De: Julie Makimoto

Para: /Alice Gehabich/ & /Runo Mizaki/

~.~.~.~

Amiga:

En primera, me alegra tener noticias de ti; desde que te fuiste a Moscú que no sabía nada de ti. Segundo, verdaderamente tu problema es algo serio, aunque la verdad todo depende de cómo termino la relación, si fue tenso… digamos que es algo molesto, pero si no fue hace, la verdad no hay que darle mucha importancia.

Ahora, si todavía sientes algo por él, en mi opinión deberías hablarle, tratar de acercarte nuevamente a él, hablarle. Así sabrás cómo se siente dependiendo de su reacción. Los hombres también son complicados con sus cosas al igual que nosotras así que debes darle algo de tiempo, tal vez para él tampoco fue fácil haber terminado su relación, como sea, háblale; esa es mi opinión.

Un gran abrazo de tu amiga,

Julie

* * *

[Respuesta N°1-B]

De: Runo Mizaki

Para: /Alice Gehabich/ & /Julie Makimoto/

~.~.~.~

Alice,

Yo creo que deberías dejar todo como esta; si el no da el primer paso ¿Por qué deberías darlo tú? Si te habla o trata de arreglar las cosas, bien por ti. Pero si no déjalo vivir su vida y no le des importancia, hay muchos chicos lindos en el mundo como para que te estés preocupando por uno que ya perdió su oportunidad.

Alice, cuéntame todo lo que te ha pasado, ¿te sientes cómoda en Moscú? ¿O prefieres estar aquí con nosotras?

Contéstame pronto,

Runo

* * *

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

[N°2]

De: Alice Gehabich

Para: /Runo Mizaki/ & /Julie Makimoto/

~.~.~.~

Amigas:

Seguí parte de sus consejos. Durante el receso me acerque a hablar con Shun y la verdad me fue bastante bien. Luego me distancie un poco de él, pero luego él se acercó a mí. Todo ha ido muy bien; ahora cada vez que nos encontramos nos quedamos hablando sobre cualquier tena que encontremos.

Estoy feliz de que las cosas vayan tan bien. La verdad hasta podría esperar que, si seguimos así, podríamos volver como pareja; ay como lo extraño.

La verdad no me molesta estar en Moscú, después de todo este es mi hogar; pero debo admitir que las extraño mucho amigas. No es lo mismo sin ustedes :´(

Bueno, de verdad gracias por sus consejos y el amo amigas.

Alice

* * *

[Respuesta N°2-A]

De: Julie Makimoto

Para: /Alice Gehabich/ & /Runo Mizaki/

~.~.~.~

Alice,

Me alegro de que tu relación con Shun este mejorando. Lo vez, una debe dar el primer paso para la relación, además, que hombre no se resiste con tu belleza; eres una chica asombrosa. Sabes, podría venir con Shun para las vacaciones, así volvemos a estar las tres juntas y podemos hacer una pijamada loca con los chicos. Jaja ya me imagino a todos pintando a Dan mientras duerme. Pero prométeme que me seguirás contando como va todo entre tú y Shun.

Aquí también te extrañamos amiga, ya no estas para ayudarme en las mañanas para levantarme.

Un beso gigante,

Julie 3

* * *

[Respuesta N°2-B]

De: Runo Mizaki

Para:/Alice Gehabich/ & /Julie Makimoto/

~.~.~.~

Alice:

Que alegría que tú y Shun se lleven bien. Vas a tener que venir aquí a ayudarme con el tonto de Dan, me vuelve loca cuando se va con otras chicas. También podrías venir con Shun a nuestro baile de fin de año, Julie ira con Billy y yo con Dan (bueno si no lo mato antes). También es buena idea lo de la pijamada, aunque algo me dice que no dormiremos mucho jeje además, si vienes, podemos ver una peli de terror y en la noche asustar a los chicos. Ah! Casi se me olvida, el baile es el 26 de junio.

Espero que vengas, así podemos molestar a los chicos y volvernos un trio dinámico. Te extraño, y en serio que debes venir.

Runo

* * *

[N°3]

De: Alice Gehabich

Para: /Runo Mizaki/ & /Julie Makimoto/

~.~.~.~

Amigas locas mías,

Lo mío entre Shun y yo, esta yendo por el buen camino, al parecer aun le gusto. Porque como nos juntamos casi siempre, los chicos de la escuela nos molestan haciéndonos corazones con las manos y ambos nos sonrojamos! Siiiiii, estoy tan feliz.

Chicas, tienen suerte, podre ir a su baile ya que justo en esas fechas estamos de vacaciones, lo único que falta es invitar a Shun, comprar los pasajes de avión y listo. Tenemos un trio dinámico por 3 semanas. Me parece una buena idea hacer una pijamada, además nos vamos a divertir mucho pintando a Dan y asustando a los chicos por la peli de terror, no hay manera de aburrirse. Tengan por seguro que iré a visitarlas.

Alice

* * *

[Respuesta N°3-A]

De: Julie Makimoto

Para: /Alice Gehabich/ & /Runo Mizaki/

~.~.~.~

Loquillas:

Siiiiii! Alice vendrá a la fiesta. Uh! Y si llegas antes podemos comprar los vestidos y los accesorios juntas. Woho, ya no puedo esperar para que vengas, la vamos a pasar de lo mejor. Igual ahora necesito alguien que me acompañe para ir de compras porque Billy ya no quiere ir más, y no entiendo porque? Bueno como Alice es la experta en el amor, ella me dirá que hacer.

Abrazos y besos,

Julie

* * *

[Respuesta N°3-B]

De: Runo Mizaki

Para: /Alice Gehabich/ & /Julie Makimoto/

~.~.~.~

Hola,

Alice, que bien que puedas venir. La verdad Julie, yo creo que Billy y no va de compras con tigo porque compras todo el mall y cuando se te acaba el dinero le pides a todos que te den y también lo gastas todo… como sea, Alice invita rápido a Shun y se vienen antes y pasas más tiempo aquí, y hacemos más locuras. Uuuuuuu! Tengo una idea, podemos hacerles alguna broma a los chicos; podría sr que le pongamos unos chocolates, pero que adentro tengan… no se… algo que no les guste.

La maldad se despide,

Runo

* * *

[N°4]

De: Alice Gehabich

Para: /Runo Mizaki/ & /Julie Makimoto/

~.~.~.~

Chicas,

Me encantan sus ideas locas, de seguro estaré allí pronto para ayudarlas, ya le dije a Shun lo del baile; y que creen? Me dijo que sí! La verdad me preocupaba mucho que no aceptara pero ya no importa porque ME DIJO QUE SI!

Ya falta muy poco para que vaya con ustedes, incluso ya estoy haciendo la maleta, así que más les vale a los chicos que vallan preparándose para nosotras porque van a tener un duro castigo jaja. En dos días voy para allá con Shun, y Julie, aún no he comprado el vestido así que VAMOS A IR DE COMPRAS!

Alice


End file.
